


Of Dreams and Possibilities

by Innies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Smut, You Decide, its either hot or cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/pseuds/Innies
Summary: Okay, Dan thought, there’s a third option. And then promptly slid his face down the side of Phil’s cock and up again to see his facial expression.***So I wrote this because I have no shame obviously also I'm so sorry.





	Of Dreams and Possibilities

Dan stirred very, very slowly. It might have been because his head was still kind of spinning, or because he was very, very comfortable. Either way, his journey to consciousness wasn’t all that hurried. He granted himself another minute of warmth as he nuzzled into the soft material of his pillow.

Or, well, he would have.

If his pillow didn’t withdraw as an abrupt breath wheezed somewhere above him.

Dan froze, his mind immediately jumping to Who? and also Why? and also What the fuck? He was quick to realise he’d been lying on somebody and that although he was quite keen on cuddling, he was in no way meaning to cuddle someone’s stomach. He tried to move his head just a tiny bit to see who was the lucky chap, only to stop dead in his movement when he realised that that is, in fact, a dick rubbing on his face. Even if it wasn’t for the hard length laying across his cheek, the gasp that flew out of his guess was rather self-explanatory.

Dan opened his eyes with such dread he was happy there was a blanket haphazardly draped over the top of his head and therefore the other person couldn’t see it, yet also properly freaked out because of course this was Phil’s awfully bright coloured blanket.

Dan knew that there are many possible outcomes of this situation. Firstly, his panicked brain suggested, Phil will freak out and hate Dan. Before he could start assuring himself of the strength of their friendship, Dan’s brain caught up on the fact that Phil is quite obviously very naked and that Dan somehow happened to find himself in his bed overnight. And there came new things to freak out about. Did they have sex? Did they kiss? Did Phil undress himself and then fell asleep and drunk Dan just climbed in bed with him? Did he do something that he should regret now? Really the possibilities were endless and Dan was just about to get the hell out of there while apologising, when Phil made a sound again.

And it was not a happy sound. Actually, it sounded a bit… strangled. Like he was holding down a lounder sound that was forcing its way out, and he was doing his best not to let it. It was at that moment that Dan realised he is still frozen nuzzled into Phil’s stomach and touching his erect cock, bloody hell.

Dan tried to find a place where to put his hand that wasn’t directly in between Phil’s spread legs but that was a lost case, so he just propped himself as he was and tried his best not to whimper as the dick in question slid against his face. Dan was just a man, okay, and Phil’s dick might have played a frequent role in his fantasies. So having it literally rub against his face was a bit like a dream come true. Given different circumstances, of course.

He shouldn’t have worried, though, as it was Phil who moaned at that, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. Dan once again halted his movements, somewhere in between getting up, mouth open in a silent shock, a cock pressed to his chin – and of course that was the first time they made eye contact.

There was something absolutely decadent in the way Phil’s cheeks were flushed red, his hands firmly over his mouth keeping it shut with only soft quick breaths escaping and his eyes sparkling with desire.

Okay, Dan thought, there’s a third option. And then promptly slid his face down the side of Phil’s cock and up again to see his facial expression.

“Fuuck,” Phil whispered through his hand, the other one hanging in the air above Dan’s head as if he wanted to touch but stopped himself at the last moment. His eyes we shut and he migh have been shaking a bit.

Dan’s heart was beating out of his rib cage but he was almost sure that he’s not dreaming and that this is happening. Yet still, he needed to make sure Phil’s in on the situation. He moved his head away a bit and placed a soft kiss to Phil’s upper thigh while taking the blanket away. No hiding and imagining it’s not them or any other bullshit.

He then looked back at Phil, whose eyes seemed to not have left him, and kissed his stomach.

“Yeah?” His voice was a bit hoarse, maybe from the drinking they took part in yesterday.

Phil’s thighs flexed and his head hit the pillow once again, as he whispered a broken: “Please.”

That was all the encouragement Dan needed. He got back to kissing Phil’s stomach and upper thighs, slowly moving to his erection. Dan had sucked his fair share of cock over the years of trying to figure out his own being so he was no stranger to the weight on his tongue or the taste of precome spreading in his mouth.

He was, however, taken aback by the vocal encouragement he was getting from Phil. His friend was quietly whimpering and mumbling soft praise, not trying to dirty talk him but making sure Dan knew just how much was his mouth good to him. Dan took that as clue to get down to business and soon enough Phil was just a writhing mess cluthing the pillow under his head.

“You know,” Dan murmured to the side of Phil’s shaft. “You can touch my hair. Or like… pull it, if you want.” And dear God did Phil want to, his hands immediately flew to Dan’s head and tangled in his hair, pulling at it and smoothing it out as Dan worked his cock.

“Dan, oh God, I… I can’t…” was all Phil got out before he was coming. It was a sight to behold – his back arched and his hips jerked upwards, making Dan choke a little, and that alone could be endgame for him but combined with the absolutely obscene sound Phil produced, Dan was gone in his own orgasm without even having touched himself.

Dan swallowed down what he could and let the rest spill on Phil’s stomach, massaging him through the final waves of his orgasm as he breathed out his own release. And before he could even start becoming aware of the fact the he just sucked Phil’s dick, he was being hauled upwards and Phil was whispering a broken “Jesus, Dan.”

Their faces were getting closer and Dan was willing his breathing to slow down a bit so he could actually participate in the kiss that was surely about to happen, when Phil suddenly stopped. His left hand slid down to his waist while the back of his right hand connected with the front of Dan’s underwear. And he wasn’t met with the erection he was expecting.

“Oh.”

Dan was mortified. Not only did he come in his pants like a teenager but Phil wanted to continue this and now he couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry-” he started but Phil interrupted him.

“No! No, why would you be sorry. There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“Okay,” Dan said as he looked Phil in the eyes. They were so close, only centimeters separating them. Dan was about to start leaning in again when Phil continued talking.

“I’m just… Why would you do that?”

“What?” Did Phil not want to kiss him? Was that how they were going to be? But one look at Phil’s face revealed that Phil was more concerned than disgusted.

“Why would you do that if it wasn’t… you know… good for you too?”

Now it was time for Dan to furrow his brows in confusion.

“What? … Oh, Phil.” Dan dropped his head on Phil’s pillow feeling like he might start laughing or crying. “Oh Phil, of course it was good for me too. It was so good, I came in my pants just from your O face and moaning.” Dan propped up on his elbow to look a baffled Phil directly in the eyes. “And now, I’d very much like to kiss you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Phil lifted his hand to Dan’s face and combed his hair, pushing it from his forehead, and left his hand at the base of his skull, softly pulling their faces together.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Dan.”

They kissed as if this was their first date – all soft lips and smiles, until Dan tilted his head a bit to the side and Phil made one of those content sighs. And then it was all of the pent up desire of God knows how long they were circling the possibility of something else, something that could be wonderful and silly and so, so good. Then they fell onto the pillow together, laughing happilly and kissing once again and it was perfect.

And then Phil lifted his head and kissed Dan’s cheek and whispered:

“And if your first instinct when you wake up with a face full of dick is to put your mouth on it… I know how you’re waking up in the nearest future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> I deeply apologise for everything that you've just read. Also I hope it was more hot than cringe or at least fun enough to finish reading. I am my own beta-read so if you see any misspelled words or mistakes, feel free to contact me.


End file.
